


The Gentleman's Club

by Miss_Nixy



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alpha Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Alpha Sebastien Le Livre, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Later chapters have Andy/Quynh, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Omega Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Omega Nile Freeman, Strippers & Strip Clubs, stripper!nicky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Nixy/pseuds/Miss_Nixy
Summary: A strip club nestled in the heart of New York hosts the wealthiest clientele in the city, as well as the hottest dancers.
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Nile Freeman, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Steven Merrick/Nicky | Nicolo di Genova
Comments: 21
Kudos: 93
Collections: Omega Nicky Holiday Gift Exchange





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Huge massive thank you to @aw_writing_no for being the most pateint beta, you are my hype squad and ily <3 she basically wrote this fic I'm just a thief ^_^

Joe opened the sliding door to the balcony of his large, upscale apartment, drinking in the sounds and smells of New York. Cars honking at intersections, a plane flying in the distance, sirens blaring from somewhere below. Joe lit up a cigarette and leaned against the railing, ignoring the phone buzzing in his pocket, hoping his mother would take the hint and leave him be for a moment (and not appear at his door). Work had been exhausting today, two of his major clients had moved to his biggest competition and his day was filled with meetings of jittery investors wondering if this meant end times for the company. 

He just didn’t have the strength to deal with any more headaches, right now he just wanted to relax and forget he existed outside this apartment. He took a few deep breaths, feeling more calm with each one., Then his phone vibrated for the fifth time in as many minutes, interrupting his only moment of peace. 

His mother had a new match for him, she told him at lunch today - “She’s perfect for you! She comes from a prestigious family, very powerful- Yusuf! Are you listening?”. His disinterest in meeting this new omega hadn’t pleased her, but truly, he couldn’t muster up even the slightest bit of excitement at another soon-to-be failed arrangement. His mother had set up their dinner for tonight, no time to waste, 

He pulled out his phone to hear the voicemail she left. 

“ _ Yusuf! Why didn’t you answer I’ve been calling and calling- Oh you just cannot believe how lucky you are, listen listen, tonight wear your nicest clothes, you need to wear that Armani suit I bought you, you’ll come on time tonight won’t you, you’ll need to arrive early, I don’t want you to be late, it won’t look good. Come and meet her parents, her fathe- _ ”

Joe flicked his cigarette over the railing and retreated into his home, getting ready for tonight.

An hour later his Audi pulled into the carpark and he took a moment to himself before stepping out. It was quiet, no chaos to speak of, despite the day he had. After showering and putting on cologne, listening to his favorite song on the way here, Joe just felt so much worse. He dreaded coming tonight, he couldn’t pick the right shirt to wear, couldn’t sit still - he just didn’t want to  _ be _ here. He didn’t want to do this. Everything in him was telling him to get back in his car and go home. Go to bed. 

But he walked, and kept walking, through the revolving door and inside. The restuarant was beautiful. Chestnut wood panelling up the walls and beams across the roof, floor to ceiling aquariums on each side, large open windows and a collection of well dressed tables filled the space between them. He gave his name and was ushered to his table, his mother beaming at the blonde sitting across from her. Her parents flanked either side, and Joe, as he had done many times before, walked up to the table and politely introduced himself to them before sitting down next to his mother. 

She was a lovely woman, Maddison. Very attractive, thin, porcelain skin, great posture. Her demeanor was elegant, graceful, she was poised. She was everything a well-brought up Omega should be. Joe didn’t want anything to do with her. 

Her scent didn't do anything for him, at all. His alpha instincts weren’t kicking in to help him either. He just sat across from her and made light conversation about work, politics and new fashion trends neither of them understood. She seemed genuinely interested when she asked about his favorite sports, or when she answered about her favorite music. He couldn’t find a single fault with her… He couldn’t understand why he wouldn’t want her. 

After their main course, his mother finally struck up a conversation about matrimony, and Joe paused mid-swig of his whiskey to glare at her from the corner of his eye.

Elanore, Maddison’s mother, seized the opportunity, “May I ask, why you’re not yet pair-bonded, at your age?” 

Joe smiled and something in him, something small, felt like it had cracked. He couldn’t tell her, mostly because he didn’t know, but some part of him guessed he was just destined to die alone. Not everyone finds a soulmate, after all.

He opened his mouth to say just that, but his mother, having lived through that awkward moment at the last three dinners, quickly answered for him.

“I don’t believe thirty-three is such a concern for an alpha.”

Silence fell around the table as the waiter came by to take their plates. Elenore cleared her throat and looked over to Fatima, trying not to sound rude as she replied. 

“Well, I suppose that’s true, but it is a little concerning, we do want grandchildren…”

His mother straightened in her chair. “We both want what’s best for our children, and my son, just like his father, is walking his own path to find the one he wants to make a life with.”

Her father, Richard, nodded as his wife replied in earnest, “Yes, yes that is all we ever want for our children. Truthfully, it’s been hard to find a suitable match for our lovely Maddie, not just any alpha will do, she deserves to settle down with someone of… equal standing.” 

His mother looked over to him, her warm brown eyes twinkling with mischief. “I think we could call you two a smart match, couldn’t we?” Joe just raised his eyebrows, smirking back at her, fully prepared to chide her for her bazenness, when Richard finally spoke for the first time this evening. His voice gruff and deep, his eyebrows furrowed, he grunted out “I think we are of the same mind, Mrs Al-Kaysani” and that was all.

Since that moment, all Joe wanted to do was run. It was one thing to flirt with the idea of bonding over dinner, it’s another to make a formal request to court each other. Joe had no interest in mating with her, and the more the evening dragged on the more excuses he tried to think of to get him out of this restaurant and away from these people. Eventually the moment presented itself after dessert, when the cheque arrived at the table and he eagerly offered to pay, grabbing his suit jacket and recusing himself from their company. 

His mother muttered something about it getting late, he shook their hands, and Maddison kissed him on the cheek, which was when Joe finally noticed the suppressant perfume she was wearing. His pupils dilated and he started to salivate; she was coming into her heat, all he could smell this close were her pheromones. He backed up and waved at them half heartedly, before turning on his heel and practically sprinting to the door. He was growing hard with each step. By the time he got to his car and climbed in, he was completely hard and needing release.

This wasn’t the first time  _ this _ had happened either. Nothing about her gave him any kind of sexual desire, just like all the previous matchmaking dates he’s attended, but biology dictated otherwise when an omega was unbonded and near him in heat. His body needed to mate. It’d been so long since Joe had anyone in his bed; he stopped taking anyone home for the fear he accidentally lost control of himself and claimed the omega he was fucking. These days, just like tonight, he ran the risk of discovery as he unbuckled his pants, one hand on the steering wheel as he jerked himself off. 

His knot forming and wanting to be sheathed, his hand not doing enough to finish him. He pulled out his phone and looked up some random porn, still sitting in the carpark of the restaurant. Anyone could catch him here. Anyone could see this. His hand moved faster and faster to the rhythm of the video he was watching, three alphas and one cute omega. His arm was beginning to cramp, he was out of breath, he just wanted to come, he just- nothing was happening, why wasn’t anything happening?!

He slammed his hands on the steering wheel, shut his eyes and yelled. He was in pain. Tears started to sting his eyes. He felt so frustrated. He needed someone. He wanted someone. He just wanted to be somebody’s. 

All he had was himself, sitting alone in his car. 

He leaned forward and planted his head between his hands, begging for mercy. 

He wouldn’t find any tonight.


	2. The Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 Months later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to @aw_writing_no for being my beta and basically giving me the will to live. <3

Nicky’s head was pounding, the music so loud in his ears he couldn’t hear himself think. The bass vibrated through his body as he walked through the crowd of men throwing money and whistling at the stripper on stage.

Just another Saturday night, though the crowd did look a little larger than usual considering how early it was. He went about his business taking trays to tables and clearing bottles and empty glasses, not letting anyone get too close to him. He shuffled through the throng of overly enthusiastic men and made his way back to the bar, where his boss, Booker, was talking to one of the bartenders. No doubt he was telling her to cut someone off, he’s been in the business long enough to know a drunk when he sees one. 

Booker clocked him and curled his finger at Nicky, beckoning him over. “Heard you were half an hour late tonight, wanna tell me why?” Booker had to shout to be heard. 

Nicky smiled. “Some of us actually have a life Book.” 

His boss feigned being wounded, “What are you talking about, I have a life!” Considering that Booker goes home, sleeps, and comes back to work for six days a week, he really didn’t. 

“Why do you want to know where I was? It’s a free country, no?” Booker shook his head at Nicky, motioning for him to join him in the store room, collecting the bin as he went. 

Once the door closed, the deafening sound was cut in half, and the thudding in Nicky’s head subsided. To everyone else, it’d probably appear Nicky was about to be chastised or fired, or if porn was anything to go by, destroyed in the back office. Fortunately for Nicky, none of these things were going to happen. Unfortunately, something much worse was coming. Booker kicked an empty crate for Nicky to sit on, as he went to wash his hands and returned with a couple of beers for them.   
  


“So?” Booker started. 

Nicky looked at him innocently. “So what?” 

“So where the fuck were you Nicolo?” 

“Not at work.”

“For fu- yes I know that. Were you, perhaps, out somewhere?” 

“No.”

“Really? ‘Cos a little birdy told me differently.” There it was. The informant, the traitor, the backstabber herself was revealed.

“Nothing of interest happened.” Nicky replied into his beer as he took a long swig. “You run can and tell your little birdy that.” 

Booker looked disappointed, and so he should. It was one of Booker’s business buddies that Nicky had gone to meet. A third date, no less. However, at the end of their pleasant dinner, he had thrown his glass of wine all over Nicky. It was a long story.

He wasn’t planning on telling Book any of this; the Frenchman struggled enough as it is. He didn’t need to feel guilty about setting Nicky up with yet another terrible date, which in truth was just the latest in a long string of terrible dates. 

Instead, he quietly offered “it was fine, Book, just not going to work out between us is all”. Sebastien sighed and shook his head. “I’m sorry man... “ 

They both sat in silence for a moment -- well, as silent as it could be with  _ WAP  _ blaring in the background -- sipping on their ice cold beers. Booker reached into his pocket and lit up a cigarette, something they both knew he wasn’t supposed to be doing. 

“Look” he said between drags, “there’s a guy, he’s a director, he’s single-” 

Nicky held his hand up in protest. “No more porn directors.” Booker mockingly glared, but Nicky smiled at him, and continued, “You give my number to a single person this week, I’ll tell Nile about-” he pointed to the pack of cigarettes tossed beside him “-il tuo sporco segretuccio .” 

Book chuckled in return, raising his hands in surrender. “Hey, hey, no need for that, I’ll behave.”

Another silence fell between them as Nicky rolled the thoughts around in his head. He wanted to do something different, try something new, take steps into unknown terrain. He just wanted to be fucked, really. Nicky was coming into his heat and getting unbelievably horny.

When Booker didn’t break the silence, Nicky did. “Listen.” He met his eyes. “I’m okay, truly! I know you’re just trying to help, but I think I just need a break from your matchmaking for a little while.” 

They both seemed happy with this, content to spend the next ten minutes gossiping over today’s events, leaving out Nicky’s disastrous dinner, of course. 

Once their break was over, and Booker had smoked another two cigarettes, Nicky made his way back to the bar, preparing himself for the onslaught of thumping music once more. Booker had mentioned in passing that it was busy tonight due to a bachelor party. Nicky stepped out into the noise and examined the throng of men at the main stage, most of them trained on Sasha’s every move, except for one.


End file.
